


Luxure || Prohibited // Tsukishima Kei

by skeletiddies



Series: Luxure [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gender Ambiguous, Multi, Office Sex, Reader Insert, Short Story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletiddies/pseuds/skeletiddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tsukishima literally have sex behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxure || Prohibited // Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> more porn! this one i explicitly mentioned no vagruba so anyone out there whos a dude & wantin to fuck my beautiful pansexual sons is fully able to

Pleasured sighs were stifled as the resounding creaks of the cherry oak desk filled the room. You almost couldn’t believe that you were fucking your new boss, in his new office, on his new desk, on his first day. You couldn’t imagine a rowdier situation even if you tried.

But really, it was his fault. 

Tsukishima was your co-worker first, and what’s more is he was sort of your on-and-off boyfriend since high school. You could never really tell where you stood with him, but one thing was evident:

You really, _really_ liked to have sex with him.

Clearly the feeling was mutual, or else he wouldn’t have been so easily persuaded into such a compromising position.

“Uuugh, fuck,” you cursed, “go faster, Kei.”

With a quiet grunt, he complied and picked up the pace. Your nails raked down his back as you let out a moan. His grip on your thighs tightened as he pulled you impossibly closer, covering his own sounds by kissing and nipping at your skin.

As he continued to thrust in and out of you, he regained enough composure to murmur against the shell of your ear, “Kind of reminds you of high school, doesn’t it?”

You leaned your head back and spread your legs out further to give him better access. “Y-yeah…” you panted. “Except this place is a little different from the classroom.”

He chuckled lowly, sending a chill up your spine and, in turn, getting a reaction out of him when you tightened. “Nngh—don’t do that, I’m trying to make this—last y’know.”

“What’s wrong, Kei-chan?” you cooed. “Does this new setting excite you that much?”

“Hah, it’s hardly new. Even the desk looks like the teacher’s.”

You knew how badly Tsukishima wanted to savour the moment, but considering that people would notice you were gone before long, you pressed him to go faster. Pulling yourself up, you lethargically kissed his ear and said, “You’ve gotten sloppy since then, Kei-chan. Normally you’d have me screaming by now.”

With his pride wounded, he was determined to prove to you wrong. He gripped your hips and turned you over so that your stomach was pressed down onto the surface of the desk with your rear pressed up against him.  


One good thing about doing it in a position like this was that he couldn’t see you smirking.

His thrusts became more fervent as he reached a hand around to pleasure you from the front. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead as he took you from behind, the sweet noises you made sounding like music to his ears. It had been far, far too long since he was with you like this.

“Kei—K-Kei, I’m cumming!” you cried, desperately pushing yourself further onto him.

“And here I was hoping—mmf—that you’d keep it a surprise.”

It hadn’t taken long until you both reached your climax. As you rushed to clean up and get dressed, you couldn’t help the exhilarating – albeit nostalgic – feeling of trying to not get caught. You could tell that Tsukishima felt it too, though his cold exterior hid most of it.

You redid the buttons up on your shirt and shot a glance his way. “So… round two later?”

Tsukishima snickered as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “Meet me after five.”


End file.
